


left hand free

by mintandspice



Series: Cullen/Samson, <1000 words [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintandspice/pseuds/mintandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gets a chance to interrogate Samson.</p><p>(there is no plot here just porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	left hand free

Samson is trembling in the sheets, too hot and slick with sweat. The pain in his hand has become a constant throb with his pulse; he watches the rivulets of blood run down his arm, up from where is hand is pinned above him in the headboard. Cullen is sat at the foot of the bed, dark hungry glint in his eyes. Samson is too exhausted to be confident, but from Cullen’s muted jerky motions, he’s pretty sure he’s touching himself.

Samson couldn’t begin to guess how long they’d been here. It felt like hours, so many hours. Cullen would crawl over him, the rub of rough cotton of his trousers infuriating against Samson’s too-hard cock, pressing hot kisses along his jaw and neck, all teeth and tongue. He’d worry the soft skin of Samson’s throat as he let the other man rut against him, desperately, or maybe he’d even let his trail of kisses move down until he was was at Samson’s cock, not bothering to tease, bobs of his head shallow and quick and Samson can’t take it. And yet every time Cullen brought him close, thick tension coiled up in his gut, ready to come with Cullen’s name tingling on his mouth, Cullen would lift himself up and away from Samson’s body, leaving him whining and writhing in the now blood-soaked sheets.

Samson  _could_  reach down, bring himself to much needed release, but there’s another knife on the end table and Samson doesn’t think he could take the pain again, the drag of the blade through his palm and the hot hitch of Cullen’s breath too close to his face as he pushes the knife all the way through to the wood. Samson’s crying, gasping and tasting salty tears, trying to understand why Cullen is being so cruel and failing, every time.

Cullen crawls over him once more, and Samson bucks his hips; this prompts a laugh from the other man, maybe even a filthy sneer. His hand is on Samson’s throat, not harsh enough to be choking but the threat is there, and then he his lips touch Samson’s forearm, and he is following one trail of blood up with his tongue. Samson is open-mouthed and panting and Cullen takes the opportunity to press his own tongue against his, warm and metallic and insistent. He takes a moment, takes his own cock out of his trousers and he’s rutting against Samson’s hip, messy kiss against his lips. Samson is whining but the sound is drowned out by Cullen’s loud, selfish moans.

In a sudden and clumsy motion Cullen is clambering up further above Samson, until his cock is level with Samson’s face; Samson squeezes his eyes closed, turns his head to the side and lets Cullen grind against neck, jaw, cheek. He feels warmth creep over his face, flushed red with blush and he can’t even bring himself to cry now. Cullen comes silently with erratic thrusts; most of his release hits the headboard, some finds it’s way down Samson’s back and he shivers disgustedly.

Cullen doesn’t say a word as tucks himself back into his smalls. He presses a kiss to Samson’s palm, right next to the blade, and then he’s gone. A sob racks Samson’s body, chest heaving. His cock is still heavy between his legs, red and glistening and painful and he’s free to take his release now, but he can’t, but can’t bring himself to, too humiliated, too disgusted. His pinned arm has gone numb; he bring his free hand to the knife, and takes a deep breath in.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ talizorahnarrayya.tumblr.com ! :-)


End file.
